My prince, my lord, my love
by Lady Cell
Summary: You always tormented me with your mind games you wanted to see how long it will take before I break. You were quite pleased that I never did. PHOBxOC


"My prince, my lord, my love"

* * *

**A/n**: _I read "W.I.T.C.H" only in Croatian, so it took me some time to translate some stuff, I'm still not sure about the whisperer things…So if I make a mistake, tell me, k?

* * *

_

It is so lonely here…

Why did you put me in this tower? I would have helped you; I would have helped you fight your sister and the guardians of the veil. But you ordered Cedric to lock me up here…

It is so quiet here…

My prince, my lord, my love.

I would have done anything for you, I blindly obey your every command…Even though I didn't quite agree with your ideals. I wanted your sister to come back and bring the light back to our world, but I listened only to you. Your word was like law for me.

The loveliest black rose…

Hah, I remember how you always called me that. You called me that because of the way I looked…and the way I killed. I was your favorite assassin, even Cedric, your most loyal servant, was sometimes jealous of me and the way you treated me.

Cedric. We fought a lot. Bickering over the smallest things, fighting over everything we could and always arguing. We were two completely different persons. He was impulsive, heartless and selfish, and I was to compassionate, and thought over my actions sometimes too much. I sometimes envied his ways, how he could attack the guardian that saved his life moments ago without guilt…but not too often

Even though we were like ying and yang, Cedric is like a brother to me. The two of us practically grew up together, we were taught to obey you, and only you. Nothing else mattered to us. That is why Cedric was so jealous of the attention you always gave me, and that's why he always fought with me over everything he could think off.

My prince, my lord, my love.

Oh how much I yearn to see your face again. It always looked so calm, you always kept your composure until the end. I saw your fall in my mirror. Some people would completely lose it, but you were still yourself, you didn't let yourself lose your tranquility.

_"Why do you serve me?"_ you once asked. I never did answer. I couldn't bring myself to answer you. As I kept quiet and walked away from you, I sensed your glee. I felt your entertained eyes look over my back, but I continued to walk away. Cedric looked at me before I exited the room, he seemed entertained by my silence too.

I sneezed. This room is very dusty, and the air is starting to get stale. I get up and open the only window in this small room, light instantly blinding my eyes. After my eyes got adjusted, I looked over the Meridian. It was so green, so beautiful now. Elyon was outside, playing in the flourishing gardens of the castle. She looked so much like you…well you are brother and sister anyway.

I remember when the only beautiful place in Meridian was your garden, where you spent all your time, the only connection to the world were your whisperers. No one ever saw you, no one was worthy of your beauty. Not even Cedric or me.

And then one day, I came to your garden. I was expecting the whisperers to greet me like they always do, but instead you appeared in front of me. I was completely dazzled. And I was also very honored that you let me see you. You came to me and gently petted my hair, before you finally said your nickname for me.

_"You are my loveliest black rose."_

That was the first time I heard that name come out of your mouth, and not from the whisperers like before. Your voice was so smooth and soothing. I could listen to it for an eternity.

You know I love you, and you never hesitated to bring it up. When you saw me falter about something, you would simply pop out the question I dreaded most.

_"My lovely black rose, don't you love me anymore?"_

I couldn't answer; I would just do what you wanted me to do, thus showing you that I do love you. You always tormented me with your mind games; you wanted to see how long it will take before I break.

You were quite pleased that I never did.

You sent me to spy on the guardians. I had to go to their dimension, a very peculiar dimension indeed. It took me a while to adjust to it, but I did what you told me. I got in to their human 'Schools' with the guardians and kept my eye on everything they did. I think I did quite well, thanks to me I managed to save your empire numerous times

But I was just delaying the unavoidable. The guardians and your sister overthrew you in the end, and you and Cedric are now stuck in a prison who knows where. I wanted to come with you, but you didn't let me. You put me in this place, away from the eyes of the world. As if you were saving me only for yourself…

I know that you will return some day. And for that day I live…

My prince, my lord, my love…

I'm coming to save you…

My master, my Phobos…

* * *

Phobos opened his eyes. He felt it, she is coming.

"Is something the matter my lord?" Cedric asked the young leader.

"She is coming." Phobos answered

"Who is?" Cedric narrowed his eyes.

Phobos stayed silent for a second and looked at the black rose in his hands. In the beads of water that were on the blossoms he saw her.

"My loveliest black rose."

* * *

**_Haha, I had a mean block for both "Diaries of a Bishonen Hunter" and "Trapped with you" and since W.I.T.C.H. started on TV recently, I decided to celebrate it by writing this fanfic. A friend told me that I should write a story that happens before this one-shot, but I'm not sure if I should…Maybe I should finish my other stories first before I get in to another long story. Well, it depends on you if there will be a prelude to this or not. Ja ne!_**


End file.
